Secret Admirer
by Blackfang64
Summary: Shizuru wakes up to find a note from a 'Secret Admirer'. Who is it and why are they leaving clues for her? Shiz? oneshot, Happy Valentine's day to all! Set in My Otome universe


**Author: Yet another idea that appeared out of nowhere. Sorry if this was a little rushed. Enjoy and Happy Valentine's day to all! **

_Hm, what's this? _

The small white envelope drew the honey brunette's attention from everything; tilting her head to the side she approached the envelope in curiosity.

_Why has this one envelope caught my particular attention and yet the others near the door haven't?_

Ignoring her thoughts, her blood gem eyes shot downwards to the small letters printed on the envelope.

_Viola Shizuru, I guess then it's for me. _

Stretching her arm out, she drew it back shortly after grabbing hold of the letter. Carefully placing her thumb under the flaps of the envelope, she ran her thumb along the side breaking the seal.

_Why do I feel like this letter is more than just a letter? _

Tipping the envelope upside down into her hands, a small piece of paper landed in her palm. Unfolding the small piece of paper, she found words in scripted with her name at the start. _'Dear Viola Shizuru, if you are reading this then surely you know what day it is?'_

_Ara, what day is it? Of course! _

'_By now you've figured out the date, already I'm in motion in making it a day you won't forget. If I have failed to win your heart by midnight, then all love I hold for you dearly will mean nothing. Please don't look for me, for what you seek you have already found... _

_Love your secret admirer' _

_Kawaii!!!!! That's so cute and romantic! A secret admirer, oh this sounds so mysterious yet I'm having fun. I wonder who it is? _

Shrieking softly in her mind, Shizuru smiled warmly towards the note before folding it back up placing it in her pocket.

_Should I look for this 'secret admirer'? The note said not to, but they sound so dreamy. I guess if I've got nothing else to do, I could take a stroll through the halls for this admirer. _

Nodding her head in confirmation, Shizuru hastened to her wardrobe picking out her pearl uniform and getting changed into it.

_Who should I go to for this particular question? I know! _

Hasting out the door, she stopped at the front gently pushing the mountain of letters with her foot before rushing out of the room.

_Keep calm, cool and a sharp eye out for this someone. _

Staring down both sides of the empty hallways, she strolled down with her footsteps marching in triumph.

_Let's see Oneesama shouldn't be too far from here, she's a good place to start_.

After a few minutes' walk, she stopped outside the dorm with two names printed on the door.

_Lu Ahn, Claudel Rosalie, this is the spot. _

Knocking gently on the door, Shizuru stood patiently waiting for a response.

_Hm, maybe she's not up. It is quite early in the morning, so she could possibly still be sleep- _

The door bursted open with a slightly taller brunette woman at the entrance blinking several times before noticing Shizuru's presence. "Oh, Shizuru-san how are we this morning?"

"Fine, how about you?" trying hard to avert eyes downwards to the lack of clothing Ahn was wearing, Shizuru felt a small rose blush ascending upon her cheeks.

"Oh things are okay, just in the middle of some work" rubbing the back of her head nervously, Shizuru merely tilted her head to the side to Ahn's actions.

"Oneesama, could you help me with something?"

"Of course, but just call Ahn" stepping to the side, Shizuru entered the dorm cautiously trying not to make her fear show.

_Her room always seems to bring out a negative view to me. _

Her eyes turned cold at the sight of a naked blonde haired woman lying on the bed with her hands and feet tied to the bed posts. "Oh Viola-san, nice to see you"

"Ara, pleasure to see you to Rosalie in these... um circumstances" Shizuru's mind immediately began to pour in dirty thoughts which she just shook them off.

"So, what can I help you with?" taking a seat on the bed, Ahn looked cheerfully at Shizuru who stood awkwardly turning her attention away from the two.

"Oh, um well you see I have a secret admirer but I don't know who it is. I was wondering perhaps you could help me"

"Secret admirer huh? Well you know, maybe bits of the note they left you could help you in your investigation" tapping the tip of her chin, Ahn sat calmly bringing back Shizuru's attention. "Although sometimes it might not be best to try find them, perhaps being a mystery is all the more exciting"

_Hm, I'm not sure if it helps, but I don't want to stay here for too long. _

"Um, ookini Oneesama!" bowing her head repeatedly, Shizuru made a speedy exit to the door shutting it behind.

"....Dang, another second and we could've had a threesome" pouting out loud, Rosalie looked over at Ahn who was looking at her hungrily.

"You were having dirty thoughts about my ex-coral, for that you'll be punished" a devilish grin erected on her lips as she closed in on the blonde.

**Elsewhere..... **

_Glad to have gotten away from there, Oneesama sure loves to play those kinds of games. Must put that aside, this secret admirer is my top priority now. But where should I start? _

Unknown to where her feet were taking her, her mind was too occupied with the thought of her secret admirer. Her feet came to a halt as she widened her eyes in amazement.

'_If I have failed to win your heart by midnight' why midnight, perhaps that's when the day ends. Possibly, but how would they win my heart at a time like that? This is certainly more of a mystery then I can handle. _

"Hey, Bubuzuke!" the anonymous shouting broke Shizuru away from her thoughts as she shifted her attention to the voice coming from behind. Her eyes caught the sight of a sunflower haired girl with amethyst eyes storming towards her not looking the least bit happy.

"Why Haruka, how are we this morning?" smiling with her girl like charms, Shizuru watched as Haruka halted her rampage before shoving a piece of paper into the girl's hands.

"It's for you" storming away leaving the brunette blinking at what just happened, her eyes slowly ascended down to the paper grasped in her hands. As she unfolded the note, her eyes recognized the penmanship.

'_By now you've questioning about why midnight?' _

_How did...? _

_I know? I've known you for awhile now, admiring you from afar. I'm afraid though you will not get far with that though, I told you not to come find me. But as you are curious, I will tell you where you might find your next clue. People will change, but sometimes they leave themselves exposed to the truth.' _

_Another clue? This person is sure to be a mystery. 'People will change', I wonder perhaps these clues could give me an idea of location. 'Exposed to the truth' strange thing for a clue. Wait a moment, change, expose I know just where!_

Her search soon led her to the changing rooms. Her footsteps echoed throughout the room, the sound of her shoes tapping along the tiles as she walked brought an eerie feeling upon her. Suddenly her eyes caught the sight of another letter posted onto one of the lockers. Taking it down, she opened the contents without thinking twice of her actions.

'_You're quite smart for being able to find this one, then again you always were. I'm afraid your search has not ended as the final clue is yet to come. My memories I keep, I store them well, my heart can be filled with pain but love can wipe it away cleanly'. _

_Another clue, this is turning out to be one interesting Valentine's day. Let's see, 'My memories I keep, I store them well' memories? Perhaps these clues mean more than just a location. 'Store' storage perhaps? 'But love can wipe it away cleanly' why wipe it? Wait a minute, storage, cleaning that's where! _

**Later.... **

Arriving outside the storage room, Shizuru stepped aside taking a minute to catch her breathe.

_I do hope this is the last, running around all day is not my idea of romance. _

Resting her hand on the door handle, she found it to open as she gently opened the door. Reaching inside against the wall, she flicked the switch bringing an abundance of light into the dark filled room. There stood attached to a broom inside a letter addressed to her.

'_Sorry for making you run around like this, I do hope you'll have enough energy left for later. The journey is almost over; for now you still have one clue left before your surprise will await you. I caught sight, over the land before me. Engulfing my senses as a warm heavenly glow ended before the night was young. Good luck Shizuru' _

_The anticipation of this is so exciting and yet tiring. 'I caught sight, over the land before me' perhaps this is looking at it from a high place. 'A warm heavenly glow ended before the night was young' what's comes before the night? A sunset, wait! _

**Outside.... **

Steeping outside into the sunlight, her eyes drifted over to the sun setting over in the distance.

_A beautiful sunset, truly a magnificent sight to be scene_.

Slowly drifting her eyes away, she caught sight of a young saffron haired girl sitting on the grass hill. Approaching the younger girl, she kept her footsteps silent and her mouth shut. The girl turned her head back watching the honey brunette approach her. "Viola-sama, I believe this is for you" Shizuru stared heavily at the white letter that was held in the girl's hand.

"Ookini Tokiha-san" watching the young girl walk away, she turned her attention back to the letter that was grasped in her hand. Unfolding the letter, her eyes began to run across the lines.

'The final note has been read and I congratulate you for going on this mystery hunt. Who am I? Look back at the locations, if you have figured it out I'll be waiting for you.'

_The last clue, but what does it mean. The locations? Let's see, there were the change rooms, the storage area and finally the grass hill. Who could it be though? _

_Shaking her head in dismay, she took her leave away from the sun setting behind the mountains. She walked in silence, her head hung down and her mind occupied with her thoughts. _

What do these three places have in common with my secret admirer? They choose them for a reason, perhaps because I've seen them there before. But who-?

Her feet stopped before her dorm lifting her head up. A small gap of the door was opened as Shizuru's eyes widened.

_Oh no, I forgot to lock the door. Wait a moment, what's that glow? _

A small glow flickered between the gap bringing Shizuru's hand closer to the door. Sliding her fingers between the gap, she slowly pushed the door open allowing a better view of the situation. A small gasp escaped from her mouth as her eyes softened a bit.

_Candles? There are so many of them, why are there lighted candles in my room? _

Pushing the door aside she entered the room cautiously, her eyes shifting from both sides. "Shizuru..." the voice called out stunning Shizuru in her feet. Her eyes gazed over at the scene before her which was enough to get a blush to rise to her cheeks.

_Natsuki?....._

The blunette laid there on Shizuru's bed wearing nothing more than a azure blue laced lingerie. Shizuru's eyes continue to stare at sight of rose petals placed over her bed as Natsuki approached her with a child like smile. "Natsuki?..."

"Shizuru, I was beginning to worry you wouldn't have figured it out now" bringing the palm of her hand to Shizuru's cheek, the cobalt haired girl gently caressed her cheek lovingly.

_Wait.... she's my secret admirer? Ara, Natsuki is so Kawaii and romantic! Okay, just keep calm and don't fall into her trap so soon. _

"Ara, Natsuki certainly looks sexy in that outfit" almost immediately Natsuki's face turned bright red earning a chuckle from the older girl. "So, Natsuki is my secret admirer?"

"Y-yeah, I am" the nervous tension between the two began to arise before Shizuru made the first move. Bringing herself closer to Natsuki, she leaned in closer earning a small blush from Natsuki.

_Should I? Hm, I think I'll tease her first. _

Natsuki swallowed hard as Shizuru's face inched closer to her own, unable to hold back any longer Natsuki pressed her lips softly against Shizuru's own earning a gasp from the older girl.

_What?! I was going to tease you before we- on second thought I kind of like it better when you make the first move. _

Shizuru's could feel all of Natsuki's emotions pouring into her as she slowly ran her arms around Natsuki's waist bringing her closer in. For what seemed like an eternity to the two, Shizuru was the first to part allowing Natsuki a moment to catch her breath. "Natsuki... is so... forceful..."

"I'm sorry... I just wanted.... to kiss you... so badly" Shizuru was quite surprised at hearing this from Natsuki but she merely shook of the astonishment. Catching her breath Natsuki lifted her head up facing the older pearl in the eyes. "Shizuru, I'm in love with you"

_? _

"I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes up on you. I've always wanted you to notice me so I could... get to know you better. I want to be with you more than ever, but if that's not what you want then I'll..." feeling Shizuru's warm hand resting on her shoulder, she watched as a tear slid from the girl's eye.

"Natsuki, I understand what you're saying and right now I'm feeling the same way too" Shizuru gave a smile that Natsuki herself had never seen before. Taking Natsuki by the hand, she lead the younger girl to her bed taking a seat on the side. "Natsuki has given me a wonderful present, but the day is not over, ne?"

"Of course, shall I?" leaning down, Natsuki once more pressed her lips gently upon Shizuru's soft pink ones. They became lost in each other's love as they lost themselves to the night.

'_Please don't look for me, for what you seek you have already found...' I found my true love, she was in front of me the whole time.... _

_End _

**Author: I apologise if some parts were rushed, I just wanted to get this in before Valentine's day was over. I was going to further explain the meaning of the locations but time wasn't on my side so I must apologise. If you did enjoy it however, please read and review, I enjoy reading your comments. **


End file.
